Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and in particular, to radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) communication device can include a front-end system for processing signals communicated between a transceiver and an antenna of the RF system. A front-end system can provide a variety of functionalities, such as amplifying signals for transmission, amplifying received signals, filtering signals, switching or selection of signals, duplexing of signals, or multiplexing of signals (for instance, diplexing or triplexing)
Examples of RF electronics with one or more front-end systems include, but are not limited to, mobile phones, tablets, base stations, network access points, customer-premises equipment (CPE), laptops, and wearable electronics.